Guide:Building Tips
Introduction to Building Tips Hi, and welcome to my building tips page. I'll have both general and specific or scenario related tips here. Read through it, and we're sure it will help at least a little bit with your experience in building. General Tips Blueprinting Blueprinting will help you a lot. It's nice to have a plan in order to build your house up, so you have something to reference. Also, building a plan can inspire you to freelance other houses, but, if you're new to building, then reference blueprints. Change your placement grid Use the small placement grid. It allows you to place items into more specific places (and so it doesn't hang off the side of tables, shelves, and bookcases.) Counters can attach to corners better as well. Watching YouTube YouTube is a popular video-sharing website. By watching YouTube speed build videos, you can learn how to build quality houses. Some recommended builders on YouTube include: *Cylito *BramP *Ayzria *CatBuilds *BellBuilds *DandanPH *NeziPlzaysRoblox Cylito is a popular builder on YouTube. Cylito has many good tricks and tips to make cheap and easy houses. To view the speed builds, click here. Azria is also a very good builder, with pretty easy houses. Here a photo of a Speedbulid by Cylito. CatBuilds and BellBuilds are very good builders with very easy builds, check them out! Buy Advanced Placing I know many of you are going to be angered by this one, but buying the "Advanced Placing" gamepass allows you to build without collision checks. Basically, what this means is that you can build without collisions, or build with items inside each other. It opens up a lot more options to the building. Specific Texture Your house's texture can completely change how a house looks. If you're trying to reach a cottage look, use more wood. If you aim for a modern look, then use plain colours and certain stone textures. List of "good" texture sets(as I can think of on the day I edited this) Cottage: Light & Dark wood, Log texture Modern: Plain colours, stone, concrete Contemporary: Plain color, brick, stone, wood Suburban: Wood paneling, Stucco, brick(?) Design Multiple factors go into a well-built house. One is the design. Something that, if you were to not plan out the house, it'd be just a huge box with 2 or 3 rooms. (I've seen many like this. I'm usually disappointed.) Think of designs yourself, or look at other people's examples (IRL, in Bloxburg, and on the internet.) Building a Secret door (by O07wolf) At first glance, this appears to be a boring room with a shelf of random items but... A hidden door behind the shelf! Making secret doors with secret rooms is quite easy and fun to do and doesn't require the advanced placing gamepass, but it'll help a lot in hiding rooms better. STEP 1. Build a room that you normally would do. STEP 2. Pick a door. Any door! I prefer the sliding door as they're easy to conceal and make a cool door opening sound. STEP 3. Choosing the right material and colour. Now, this is an important step as it can be the make or break of your hidden door. As you can see here the material on the wall doesn't match up with the material on the door making it obvious that something with that wall isn't right. Here is the right way of doing hidden doors. To most people, they won't even notice it, but someone with a keen eye can see something might not be right with that wall. STEP 4. Decorate. There you go a door hidden behind a stove and fridge. STEP 5. (Optional) To add additional concealment to your hidden door make sure to lock the door to guests so that way they won't see the prompt to open the door. Another way to hide the hidden door is put other things that require you to press E. For example, in the first picture I put a shelf with a bunch of things on it such as books, perfume, and a toy. Those items will be noticed by the game before the door. One more way to hide a door more effectively is adding curtains to it. Even though it might be random for a door to use them besides windows, but use them to your advantage. When I was making the Kitchen door it was a bit obvious that something was behind the stove until I used Curtains. They help blend the door and the wall together. STEP 6. Be creative. Think about where hidden isn't supposed to be, like in common areas of your house, such as the living. Hiding a door behind the fireplace is not what everyone would think a hidden door would be. Also, use a different combination of materials and colours. Think outside the box; you can even put a hidden door behind a shower! If someone does find this door they need to figure out a way to get into the room, since when you leave the shower you spawn in the last spot you were standing in before you entered the shower. Building Tricks (by tacokid53) There are several building tricks on Welcome to Bloxburg which will make building easier. Most of these building tricks only work on a computer. Quick Paint- Quick Paint is a trick in Build Mode you can use if you dont want to search for the exact color or texture. Simply click on the item you want to paint and press Shift+Click on your keyboard. If you are on a mobile device, simply click on an item that is already painted that color. Undo Button- If you want to undo your building mistake, simply press Ctrl+Z on your keyboard. Ta da, you can undo your mistake and get all your money back! Manual Placement- If you are tired of building walls around your driveway or hole for ladder, simply turn on Manual Placement, and click the corners where you will build your flooring. The DO's and '''DON'T's of Basic Building (By Jayaero) There are 'DO's, and there are 'DON'T's. I'll show you a few of the 'DO's and 'DON'T's of basic building. '''DO practice. Practicing on houses may be expensive, but it will pay off. Try building on your plot first, then ask people for their opinion on it. If I (Jaygames45), am on the server, just ask me to review your house. I will give constructive criticism, not just say; "It sucks" or "It's not nice" or "I don't like it" like most people would. DON'T let others you don't trust build your house (Unless they have proven themselves as experienced builders/trusted builders) This is a tip that goes specifically to people who are lazy (or just don't know how/what to build) and have a lot of cash. Try building, as you can make something COMPLETELY unique. Or, if there is a professional builder, ask them for tips, or let them build your house for you, however; I would recommend the former, not the latter. DO research on the design style. Look at designs from other builds, floor plans, and house building shows. These can easily give you inspiration for both exterior and interior builds and should help give you an idea of what you want to do with your plot. DON'T modify a prebuilt house I have seen so many failures of modifications. Usually, the most common of these is a repainting. Specifically, repainting with "cool" textures like wallpaper. It just makes the house look completely unrealistic, but if you know how to build, you can modify a prebuilt house to give yourself a challenge. Making a Great home (Added by Amphy, made by someone else) Introduction Creating homes in Bloxburg can be done in both, mobile devices, such as iPads or mobile phones, or on a desktop device, including things such as Macbooks or Chromebooks. This article is to show some tips of what to add to your Bloxburg home to make it appealing. For more info, visit the actual guide. File:Screen_Shot_2018-09-14_at_12.23.28_AM.png|Two great trees in a wonderful home. Category:Guide